Tears to Stone
by ForbidenMaggiks
Summary: With the Moon Kingdom under new rule and the royal family hunted the Scouts take there chances on Earth to protect it until they’re powered up to retake the Moon, but crashing a contest to win a Prince’s heart wasn’t part of the plan.
1. Default Chapter

Tears to Stone                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        by: ForbidenMaggiks                                                                                                                                                                                                               Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.                                                                                                                                                                                     Author's Notes: I hope you like it.

Prologue

"No you can't! I won't let you! Give him back to me!"  The Moon princess demanded as the guards took her older brother Andrew away from her at the command of her new step father. It took another set of guards to pull her away from her brother's unconscious form. Young Serenity held his hand for dear life kicking the guards who tried to restrain her.

"Andrew, wake up! Andrew!" she cried out to him.

How could this have happened? Andrew had left to become a knight of Earth after the death of their father the late King Solaris. Their mother Queen Serenity became numb not even showing affection to her own children after that, at which point Andrew had left. Her Uncle Diamond had taken control while her mother slowly wasted away.

Out of the corner of her eye Serenity could make out her mothers prone form sitting on her throne. She had long since turned to stone, by what cause no one knew, the young princess had a suspicion it was at the hands of her uncle.    

The royal knights of the Moon and the Sailor Scouts had been disbanded and hunted, although not found, under the charge of treason for the murder of the King. Serenity had not believed it from the start. Now, five months later, when her brother had returned to claim the throne he to had been charged with treason, conspiracy to give up the throne to another Kingdoms ruler, his punishment was exile.

In the blink of an eye the silver haired princesses had lost it all and the crystal her uncle so ruthlessly searches for had gone missing when her father died.

Covering his ears to avoid hearing Serenity's screams he shouted to the guards holding her "shut that nuisance up this instance."

Following the new kings orders a knight stepped forward knocking the poor girl unconscious with the hilt of his sword before catching her effortlessly in his arms.

"Take her to my quarters" Diamond called to the night whose face could not be seen, as an after thought he called "and make sure she's shackled."

"And, the boy your majesty?" Another knight asked.

"Kill him." Diamond answered without a second thought.

'Goddess Selene' young Serenity prayed in her unconscious state 'help him…' with her that last prayer she allowed the darkness to take her.

That night Prince Andrew of the Moon disappeared from his cell and Princess Serenity was never brought to her Uncles room. In the morning 8 guards were found tied to a tree with their armor missing, other important documents were miss, as well as the statue of the Queen, and one ship had been stolen.    

Author's Notes- I hope you liked this story or any of my other ones which I want to try to up date one of my story's every week or two. Thanks for reading! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Tears to Stone

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Author's Notes: I hope you love this story, sorry for not updating sooner but I just started school again so I don't know how soon the next one will be out but I want to try and up date a different story every week. I think the next one I'm up dating is 'A knight for a Prince' which is the one most people are going crazy for. Anyway hope you like it and please review and check out my other stories, which are posted on this web site.

Chapter 2

A Sheep's Tale

"Tell me again why were doing this?" the irritated fire priestess asked.

"Because this is the only way to get into the castle." Ami answered in her usual calm tone. "I'm sure we'll be Earths only defense against Diamond."

"I still say we should just warn them. We weren't any good against him on the Moon what'll change now."

"We weren't ready for him that time Raye, but this time we know what we're up against and we'll definitely beat him." The amazon brunet persisted clenching her fists against her silk green dress that hugged her body gently, so as not to look like a second skin. It's modest neckline made way for her simple gold chain that matched her earrings.

"Lita's right!" the blonde agreed, "We won't let what happen to the Moon happen here, right Serena?" She finished softly.

"Of course not." Serena agreed, "We'll kick his but and take back the Moon but we need to get are strength back first and while we do that we might as well be of some use. That's why the outer scouts are back at Andrews castle watching mother and we are going to the Royal Earth Palace to make sure Diamond doesn't try anything here. And, move over this is Andrews home now I won't let that insufferable prick have it!" 

"Sere the Moon is still my home as well."

"I know and we'll get that back to but it's not just that, you said the Earth royals are like a second family to you. It's hard enough losing that once I won't let you go through it again." She assured him as she leaned on his shoulder.

Andrew in turn wrapped his arm around her waist; he had still not forgiven himself for what happen when he found out Serena had already been on the Moon by herself for weeks alone with that scum Diamond. After hearing the news he had gone straight to the king saying he had a private matter to attend to and might not return. Endymion and the Generals, being his best friends, had offered to go but how could he allow that. He hadn't even told them he was from the moon yet. His blue eyes clouded over as he remembered the day he had told his mother he was leaving, Serena had told him to follow his heart even if it lend him away from his right to the throne while his mother had just turned away. With the pressure of having to run the Alliance gone and the grief of his father's death behind him he had secretly come to Earth and had bought up a small castle with a vineyard beside it. He was finally free but than loneliness took to his heart until low and behold a Prince in hiding of his own duty's had claimed to be lost and asked for shelter. They had been best friends ever since but, Endymion could not run forever and had to retune soon after. Andrew had than found himself with a frequently black haired run away who he would calm down and send back home until one day Endymion insisted he visit to see 'how truly horrid it was' and Andrew never looked back. He became a knight and had lived there in peace for four years until Setsuna had arrived; upon retuning to the Moon he found out quickly that he was of no use to his little sister, he'd lost his powers. It had only made him feel worse when Serena had told him not to balm himself and that she was all right.

"This is never going to work Andrew!" the raven-haired senshi whispered fiercely pulling him out of his thoughts. "Where are we pretending to be from anyway? How are we going to get clothe? What if someone recognizes us?"

"Of course it will, just remember Mina's my sister" at the odd looks he explained "with your silver hair Serena it's hard to believe we' re related you'll have to play cousin."

"What about me?"

"Lita you're Mina's best friend you and Serena are just coming because I missed out on Mina's birthday, and that's why I had to leave the castle at such short notice, I had forgotten. Now as my atonement I'm taking you to see the castle for a few days."

"You've really thought this through haven't you?" Mina stated more than asked.

"What about me?" the senshi of water squeak, causing all to wince, as big a brain as she was poor Ami was no lair.

"Now we are really screwed," Raye proclaimed, "Ami can't lie to save her life. I still remember the time we all snuck out of that ball claiming to be sick with food poisoning."

"But, we all went riding instead" Mina finished as she fixed her yellow strapless gown which was tight at the top but flared out at the bottom nicely.    

"Yes that's right" Lita now began to recall "when the queen had asked us where we've been we all said we'd went to the library so Ami could look up a cure."

"-and all the queen said was 'have you found one yet' and the girl blushed the colors of Mars stuttering like a feeble old man before she sang like a canary. We were grounded for a month" Raye finished.

Ami blushed and lowered her head before Lita and Mina wrapped their arms around her "Don't worry about it Ami you'll do fine" Lita assure tucking small strains of Ami's blue hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Ami will do fine Raye we just have to make her excuse as close to the truth as possible." Serena agreed, "You're my best friend who has come to see their extensive library and make sure I don't get into trouble. See no lying." Serena assured as she patted Ami's knee.

"Good now that we have that settled we're all set" Andrew announced "and just in time to we're here." When they pulled up the castle in their large gold and silver carriage they were stopped and asked to wait, apparently someone wanted each carriage unloaded of its passengers one by one. 

 "What now?" Serena asked, breaking the silence. Everything was so foreign to them, not that the Earth was so different for the moon it was just something different and new full of the colors of each of the planets.

"We just wait" Andrew answered before sticking his head out the window to check how far down the line they were. "Oh looks like we're next, o.k. I'll get out first and then I'll help the rest of you out, just wait a little in front until were all together and don't forget the princess's here are like flowers. Be flowers, gentle, frail, and beautiful."

"Just shut up and open the door Casanova," the priestess snapped.

/

"He watched from his secret location as one by one the sheep came into view. Yes you heard right sheep, Princess's are nothing but meat on a good pair of legs hiding behind that think cotton plush, good for only one thing and than you set them free again to roam the vast pastures of red carpeted castles to warm someone else bed. Oh, of course you feel bad for the few lambs that strayed to far from their shepherd/dads to soon and get cut when you try to set them free but those few you've got to put them down for the good of all men-kind, no one likes a clinger. Your just teaching them how the world works and if you don't put them down right they trade their sheepish blush for fancy fur and 'rough riding.' (Get it, cause I'm not spelling it out here) Oh yes the ones with fangs hidden behind rose colored lips are the ones you have to watch out for- Ow! O.k. who throw the apple?"

"Jadeite, you have to be the sickest man I've ever meet," The white haired general, Kunzite comment suppressing a chuckle. "Stop narrating your actions and do your job."

"I'm just telling it like I see it."

"Well hurry up and see it before they've all gone inside" Endymion insisted playfully.

"All right, who's up next Nephlite." The shorthaired blond asked his auburn haired friend.

Nephlite went down the list where he sat on the floor next to the rest of the generals and the princes of earth.

"O.k. Gentlemen next up we should see the Princess of Spain rumors from Spain say she is an unspeakable beauty with luxurious blown hair and eyes like the sun."

"So what do the spies we sent say." Asked an optimistic prince.

"Ha!"

"What?"

"I'm not kidding" Nephlite defended himself. "It's right here. They wrote 'Ha!' Jadeite what do you see?"

They looked to the one holding the binoculars; he was wiping his eyes roughly on his sleeve before he grunted out, "You mean what do I wish I hadn't seen."

"That bad?" Kunzite asked sympathetically.

"That's it!" Jadeite demanded removing the binoculars from around his neck "That was ugly number three it's someone else turn to watch."

"Oh stop being such a baby" Endymion scolded taking the binoculars.

"Hey, a baby would have been crying, I even feel bad for those little kids handing her the flowers and Zoicite whose their covering for us… " He mumbled to himself.

"Next we have-"

"Andrew!" the dark haired prince proclaimed in a hushed whisper "He's back and looks like he's not alone…"

"Well come on man who's he with?" Jadeite urged impatiently.

"Look for yourselves" Endymion, said breathlessly needless to say they all pulled out their own binoculars.

Ami was the first to exit in her floor length single strap baby blue gown that was adorned with a pearly simmer it hugged her lean body with only a small flare at the bottom. Her hair had a simple diamond clip, which complimented her light make-up and glossy lips, which Zoicite didn't miss.

After the water nymph came the amazon, with her silk form fitting forest green gown that fit like a glove and her hair up in a messy bun caused cinnamon tendrils to frame her gorgeous face she was good enough to eat, at least to Nephlite.

As those two bent down to except the flowers the children were handing them the goddess of love made her entrance in a soft yellow form fitting gown that looked like it was sprinkled lightly with diamonds. She smiled up at the sun as it warmed her exposed shoulders and made her mass of blond hair shine like spun gold before excepting the children's flowers. Kunzite considered himself lucky cause he just saw a goddess.

Next to exit the carriage the priestess of fire herself in her blood red gown whose thins straps fell off her shoulder she to seemed to take comfort in the suns warmth and lifting her coal color hair pulling it over her shoulder and exposing her creamy flawless back which ended teasingly low. Her exotic purple eyes took in all of Earths beauty before the children began to pull at her dress to get her attention. She laughed at their antics a laugh that Jadeite longed to be the cause of.

Serena was the last to step out in a white gown that hugged her womanly curves until it got to mid-thigh where the material flared out gently into many layers and when she walked you became aware of the two slits down the front of the gown allowing those smooth shapely legs to peek out. Her silver hair never went unnoticed but she had it pulled back in a French-braid that reached her butt several tendrils were left to frame her angelic face but it wasn't until she stood up straight next to Andrew that you noticed how small and fragile she looked.

'Like a true angle' Endymion thought 'my angel.'

Authors Notes: Hope you like it, hope you love it next story I want to post up is 'A Knight for a Prince' I pray I can post it up by Monday at the latest but I don't know because I've got a paper due Monday. Oh well, I'll try, anyway please review. Bye! And, Thanks!         


End file.
